Various types of light modifiers are known in the art. One example of a light modifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,503. One type of a light modifier is sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9csoft boxxe2x80x9d. It consists of a tent-shaped box which fits in front of the lamp of a lighting fixture. The lighting modifier or soft box diffuses the light to obtain the image makers desired lighting effect. Often the tent-shaped box has a silver or white reflective surface inside so that the light is gathered and reflected towards the front. In some light modifier soft boxes, one or two layers of diffusion cloth are positioned towards the front end to spread and soften the light.
Non-moveable adapter rings for mounting a light modifier soft box to the lighting fixture are also known in the art. Adapter rings were designed for individual lighting fixtures, which varied in size.
An improvement was made in the prior art which consisted of an adjustable ring made for a film/video line of lights. This prior art ring had arms protruding outwardly to attach to the lighting fixture. The protruding arms also had the ability to be adjusted. This allowed the photographer to use the same ring with a number of different lighting fixtures. A disadvantage of this prior art adapter ring was that it did not rotate. If the photographer wants to quickly turn the light modifier soft box for a different lighting effect, it is necessary to remove the lighting modifier manually; turn the lighting modifier; and then reconnect it to the lighting fixture.
The present invention is directed to a light modifier mounting assembly which includes an adapter ring which is rotatably mounted to the lighting fixture. A spinning outer frame is rotatably mounted to the adapter ring and in turn mounts the lighting modifier soft box. The present invention allows the photographer to rotate the soft box at all times to obtain the desired lighting effect.